Bicycle Day
by Krait
Summary: Historical Fic. April 19, 1943... Vash consumes 250 micrograms of LSD. Because he starts to lose perception, he asks certain Belgian woman to take him home on a bike. During the journey, Vash experiences a very odd, exciting and terrifying 'acid trip'...


**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA.**

**

* * *

**

**Bicycle Day**

Vash looked at the colorful blotter between his fingers. He frowned at it as he examined it from front to back, side to side.

How could something innocent as a piece of paper could make people experiment… unexplainable things? The Swiss did not understand.

Sure, thinking about it, if you were a country like he was, you would experience things such as seeing thousands of people getting killed and other atrocities that the Swiss man did not want to recall.

So how could consuming a piece of paper cause somebody to see, hear, _and feel_ things that lacked all logic?

He glared at the colorful paper once again, trying to figure out a reasonable explanation to the effects of consuming a piece of paper.

"I have no choice, I guess." Vash told himself.

So he ripped a large piece of the colorful blotter in his hands and licked it wholly.

* * *

The Swiss tried to keep his balance but could not help it and fell down on the chair of the laboratory. He was beginning to feel very light and dizzy.

"Hey." A feminine voice called out from the entrance of the room.

Vash turned his head violently to glare at the person. The sudden movement caused his surroundings to leak. He blinked at the thought and brushed the idea away.

Leaking objects? Oh please…

"What are you doing here?" the Swiss asked. His voice was starting to sound very strange to his ears.

The intruder (as Vash would put it) was certain Belgian woman who happened to be living in Switzerland for safety (she could not afford going back to her home country until the war was over and Germany was completely calmed down).

She pouted.

"Geez, Vash, I just came to see how you were doing." She said in a hurt manner.

But the blond man was not paying attention to her completely. Instead he was concentrated on how he thought he saw a swirling object on the floor. He rubbed his eyes and the image disappeared.

"What do you want, Emma?" the Swiss hissed but felt is voice become wobbly. What was going on?

"Are you even listening to me? I just came to see how you're doing- You don't look good." The woman replied, her expression changing from annoyed to curious.

Vash perceived an echo in the room after Emma's comment. And everything began to turn eerily silent but the sound around the man never really went away. He rubbed his eyes.

The Belgian woman approached him carefully and got closer to the Swiss, her eyes showing concern.

"Do you want me to fetch you some water?" she asked.

There it was again, the deep echo in the room. Suddenly, Vash started to feel that breathing got harder. The oxygen around him turned heavy and asphyxiating. His palms and the back of his neck began to sweat. His eyes felt itchy and sound didn't finish fading.

"Take me home, Emma." Vash gasped "I feel sick."

"Y-yes. Of course."

The Belgian woman set the Swiss man's arm around her neck while she placed her own around Vash's waist and then she lift him up, walking towards the exit.

* * *

Strange sets of colors began to melt with each other and swirls of black and white hybridized themselves into fountains of ever changing shades or red, green, purple… The air around him was heavy and the scenery zoomed in and out. Vash stared at everything around him, looking shocked and unable to emit a sound. He looked like a little child who had just gotten out of his house for the very first time. His emerald eyes were broadly open and his jaw hanged low.

"Come, I'll help you up." Emma said, helping the distressed male on the bicycle (the only transportation available since the fright of the war had banned all use of motored vehicles). Once the Swiss was sitting on the double wheeled carriage, the woman climbed up in front, grabbing the handle tightly.

"Hang onto my waist, dear." She said.

It was almost hard to hear her; her voice changed volume, high and low. Luckily, the Swiss managed to make out her words and wrapped his arms around the woman as tight as he could.

Emma pushed the pedals with her feet and they started moving immediately.

Vash looked up at the sky. Everything was going so fast. His ears were filled with a loud noise that he couldn't make out, but it was close to a high pitched and low pitched loud buzz.

The sky turned from purple, to green, to yellow and bright red. The sun rays were black and white, and all color from the streets looked like rainbow dyed flux, going up and down; gooey multicolor substances blending and separating from one blob to another just like a lava lamp.

The bicycle started to go faster and now… Vash was seeing sound. It was hard to describe it but he could see it very well. As if he could hear with his forest colored eyes.

Not only that, but he was quite sure he could hear the colored symphony that was passing by him and the Belgian woman. It was making him tense. This whole situation was making him anxious to the point of wanting to pull out his gun and end all of this once and for all. But he could not move a muscle. His breathing got faster and louder but his limbs were paralyzed. As if he was one of those rainbow-colored blobs that disintegrated and melted into another splotch. As if his arms, legs, head and torso had partitioned from a whole body.

And a strange, rare euphoric feeling filled his whole body. He could not move but he felt it. He felt his sweat drops that were forming behind his neck splash on his shirt. Because the man's senses were turned to the maximum level, when the sweat bead soaked his shirt, Vash heard it as if a large amount of water (as if held inside a reservoir) had shot down on solid cement.

The blond man tried to speak, but his words would drip like paint mixed in water and he could only laugh. He began to laugh as loud as his body would allow him. He trembled violently and laughed.

"What- Stop it, Vash! You're scaring me!" Emma shrieked as the uncontrollable male behind her laughed even louder.

The echo was there again. The colors around him began to swirl much faster, the buzzing got earsplitting and Vash just laughed (it was the only thing he could do now).

The blond woman pushed harder onto the pedals, and tightened the grip on the handles and they sped up. For the man, they were going at the speed of sound, making the colors shoot from one side to another, mixing with the sound. He could hear Emma's fingers contract around the handle. Vash began to panic. He hated it when things were out of his hands. Oh, how he feared to lose control of anything!

The rainbow beams and acid drops hybridized into one and, with a large amount of magnitude, it charged against the Swiss man, just like a cannon ball.

Panic filled his body.

* * *

The bell rang various times without stopping and Lilly picked up her skirt and trotted towards the door.

"Who is it?" he asked from the other side of the door.

"Lilly, it's me!" Emma shrieked "Open up, please!"

The younger looking girl gasped and quickly pulled the door open. Outside was the Belgian woman, holding her big brother who was bruised and his right brow had gained a now bleeding wound. Behind them, a battered bicycle was slumped on the floor.

Before Lilly could say anything, Emma rushed inside with a wounded and horrified Vash within her grip. She set him down on the couch and made him lie down.

"What happened to _bruder_?" the smaller girl asked as she began to remove the taller man's boots. Vash stared at her as if he had never seen his little sister before. He was still panting.

"I found him in Mr. Hofmann's(*) lab. He said he felt sick." Emma replied, bringing the first aid kit to the living room "He was very pale and asked me to bring him here."

Emma gave Lilly the alcohol soaked cotton ball so she could heal her brother's brow.

Just as Lilly's hand approached the man's face, Vash quickly backed away. It wasn't the little girl he feared but it was the fact that he could see every single pore and muscle of the small blonde's hands.

Lilly halted but approached her brother in a slower manner.

"I'm not going to hurt you, bruder. Please hold still."

When the soaked cotton ball touched the wound, a strong streak of pain melted on Vash's face, making him want to yell but he couldn't do it. Colors were still dripping around him and he feared that the kaleidoscopic blobs would attack him again.

"Why is he wounded?" the Liechtensteiner questioned as she softly rubbed the alcohol-soaked cotton ball against the open cut. The Swiss shivered. The cold sensation wrapped his face and then he went numb.

However, he noticed that the buzzing from before was losing audibility and the green, orange, red and purple substances started to become solid and the swirling seemed to fade.

"He stuck his foot through the wheel" the Belgian said, dialing some numbers on the phone's roulette "And jumped off the bicycle. He fell right against the concrete and the bicycle fell on top of him. I managed to get off on my feet."

The younger girl nodded and then she looked at her brother, worriedly. His skin was regaining color but his eyes were opened. His pupils were dilated. And he was still panting, although not as much as before.

Just as Lilly made Vash sleep, Emma spoke to the family doctor if he could come and check on the exasperated man.

Of course, just as his eyes were closed and his senses were going back to normal, Vash could still feel the drops of psychedelic color splash on his face and arms. But he had no strength to do anything and he just drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, sir." Lilly said to the doctor before closing the door. She sighed and smiled. Thank goodness her beloved brother wasn't in a grave condition.

On the couch, Emma was sitting next to Vash. The male was holding some ice against his head while glaring at the foreign woman and complaining about her presence inside his house- yup, he was back to normal.

"Stupid woman, I'm telling you I'm _fine_! Now leave me alone." He hissed.

Emma didn't listen to him and instead, she insisted on making him confess what he had done to start acting like he did a few hours ago.

"You were hallucinating, _sweetie_" she said, a mocking tone emphasized the last word "And you're saying you're fine."

Vash did not want to give her any explanations. He could've pulled out his gun and threaten the outsider to get out of his house. But she had helped him out, bringing him to his residence when he needed it the most. So instead of attacking her, he just got up from the couch and walked to his room.

"Hey! You haven't answered my questions yet!" the Belgian complained.

"I am tired and sick. I would like to take a rest so you better not annoy me while I sleep." The Swiss snapped back.

Just as he was out of the living room, Lilly approached the taller woman, trying her best to stop giggling.

"You two act like a married couple." She whispered, covering her mouth with her finger tips.

Emma went pink and turned to look at the opposite direction of the shorter girl.

* * *

Vash took off his shirt and threw it to the dirty laundry. All the strange noises, the clash of nonexistent substances, the acute sensibility were gone and the only things that he had to heal were the cut on his brow and the bruises on some parts of his body. Everything had gone back to normal for him. He reached for his pocket and pulled out something that felt like paper.

It was the rest of the colorful blotter.

The Swiss stared at it for a long time. He examined it from side to side, corner to corner. He closed his fist, wrinkling the drug container and grinned.

Vash was so amused by the fact that a tiny sheet of paper could hold a substance so strong to make somebody like him experience such unexplainable things.

LSD was going to go far in history.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay for my first historical (well, sort of) APH related fic!

After listening to Jefferson Airplane like whoa (mainly "White Rabbit") and after reading about hallucinogens, LSD, acid trips and reading the book "Go ask Alice" by ANONYMOUS , I've been into psychedelia. Of course, I'm too scared to actually try any sort of hallucinogens but I enjoy reading and hearing about it. Not to mention that the art is just amazing.

(*) Albert Hofmann was a Swiss chemist and the creator of LSD.

Three days later (April 19, 1943), after synthesizing the acid, he consumed 250 micrograms of LSD as self experiment and thinking that it was a threshold dose (when a threshold dose is actually 20 micrograms) and to find out about the true effects of LSD. Less than an hour later, Hofmann started to hallucinate and asked his assistant to take him home. Because of wartime restrictions (WW2), motored vehicles were banned and so they had to make the journey on bicycle.

On the way, Hoffman began to become very anxious and paranoid (he began to say that his neighbor was an evil witch).

When the doctor finally came, Hofmann had recovered (except for his pupils which were dilated).

In short, the first "acid trip" was known as Bicycle Day, for the journey Hofmann and his assistant had to make to get home.

And about why I included Belgium (Emma… Emma is my head-canon name for her) in this story is because… Well, I ship SwitzerlandxBelgium and I need more of it

I also want more fics about Switz on hallucinogens!

Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya


End file.
